The overall goal ofthe Administrative Core is to provide administrative support to the individual projects and cores by facilitating interactions, information sharing, statistical analysis and data integration between Projects I-III and Cores B-D. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for the scheduling of monthly meetings with all project investigators that include: 1) critiques of recent extramural publications relevant to the goals of all projects; 2) presentations by project investigators, particularly when data sets are being readied for publication; 3) updates on changes in the resources, essential infrastructure, and financial status of the PPG; and 4) training of graduate students and postdoctoral fellows in literature research, identifying research subjects, experimental design, trouble-shooting of experimental issues, presentation of experimental data, paper writing, submission and revisions, as well as grant writing. Graduate students and postdoctoral fellows from all PIs' labs will participate in these training events. The Administrative Core will also organize a regular schedule of invited seminar speakers that address topics of both general and specific interest to each ofthe Projects. This program will be coordinated with the Loma Linda University School of Medicine, which will help support costs associated with this visiting scientist program. The Administrative Core will also organize the external advisory committee composed of prominent extramural scientists (see Introduction) who will visit the Center for Brain Hemorrhage Research on an annual basis to review progress and project status and then issue written assessments and recommendations for continued success. The Administrative Core will contract two statisticians to participate in data processing and analysis. Finally, the Administrative Core will also coordinate the collection and compilation of all details necessary for timely filing of annual progress reports.